Little Bird
by vegitariankitten
Summary: an abnormal girl tells Ron to ask her out in an outrageous fashion so what better way to say "I Love You" to a music driven rebel? Well sing of course! RonxOc


disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, which I sadly do not, I would have Snape dance the disco on the tables during potions class.

A/N: sorry it's short, random little story that came into my head while watching Doctor Who and listening to Ed Sheeran.

* * *

She wasn't exactly a good student well actually the exact the opposite. She didn't fallow the dress code and really only wore the robe. She wore a white tank top, black shorts and black high-tops, her wand hidden up the sleeve of her robe, her chocolaty brown hair in soft curls held up the back of her head and bright green eyes always wandering. She was also very rebellious you could say, she wasn't going to let anyone tell her what to do, ending up in detention almost every night. She wasn't the most approachable person in the world but underneath that rebellious skin she was sweet and kind, and very, very lovable. Truth be told I did love her, she did teach me guitar and I've heard her sing too. Even if I won't admit it I loved this girl. Bloody Hell I'm in love with Cassie Thompson, shit.

* * *

"Just go up to her Ron, ask her," Harry urged.

"No, nope not gonna do it," I shook my head and left the almost deserted classroom.

"You've gotta tell her sometime." Hermione said and she attempted to push me back towards the room.

"Fine!" I hissed. I knocked hesitantly on the door and stuck my head inside.

"Hey, Ron," Cassie said, hands resting over her guitar. "There something you need?"

"Umm…Cassie…would you like to umm…I don't know gooutwithme?"

"Ron, you'll have to try harder than that. Do something that I would love, prove that you love me." She said, not looking at me from the corner of her emerald eyes.

"What?" I was lost.

"I'm not a normal person; I don't want a normal person asking me out to be their girlfriend in a normal way."

"okay fallowing you so far."

"So ask me out in an outrageous way."

"How?"

"I don't know Ron! Set off fireworks that say 'I 3 Cassie', shout it from the roof top, interrupt class and pretend to marry me, I don't know think of something!" Cassie snapped before striding out of the classroom.

"So, did she say yes?" Harry and Hermione asked, joining me in the classroom.

"Yes and no, she didn't really reject me, more like told me to try again," I sighed.

"So ask again," Harry said.

"I have to do something like really big though, she wants someone who'll be outrageous like her."

"Oh, good luck then," Hermione ran off towards the dining hall.

"Yeah good luck, try your best."

The next month I tried to figure out what to do to prove that I really do like Cassie. Then one night when we were trying to do transfiguration homework, while I was tapping my quill it hit me. "I've got it!"

"The answer?" Harry asked.

"NO how to show Cassie that I like her!" I exclaimed.

"How?"

"She likes music so I'll sing a song for her."

"Can you sing?"

"I can do loads of things Harry!"

The next month and a half I spent writing a song for Cassie.

"Cassie, Cassie!"

"Ron, what are you doing with a guitar?" one of her friends turned and saw me.

"Cassie, My little bird." I said smiling.

"What? Ron I have to get down to breakfast." She said

"I don't care, I'll fallow you,"

"Fine, just don't trip on the stairs."

I cleared my throat and began.

(Please listen to watch?v=g9jjplrm_uw this while Ron sings, btw there is talking about a jacked up chicken and his 'lady friend' for like 1:15 of the first of it.)

"_if we take this bird in with its broken leg_

_We could nurse it…_

_She said_

_Come inside_

_For a little lie down_

_With me_

_If you fall asleep_

_It wouldn't be the worst thing_

_But when I wake up_

_Your make-up_

_Is on my shoulder_

_And tell me_

_If I lie down_

_Would you stay now_

_And let me hold you_

_But if I kiss you_

_Will your mouth red this truth_

_Darling how I miss you_

_Strawberries taste how lips do_

_But it's not complete yet_

_Mustn't get our feet wet_

_'cos that leads to regret_

_Diving in too soon_

_And I owe it all to you_

_My little bird_

_My little bird_

_If we take a walk out_

_In the morning dew_

_We could lay down_

_So I'm next to you_

_Come inside for a little home-made tea_

_If you fall asleep_

_Then at least you're next to me_

_And if I wake up_

_You see, it's late, love_

_Get back to sleep_

_I'm covered by nature_

_And I'm safe now_

_Underneath this oak tree_

_With you beside me_

_But if I kiss you_

_Will your mouth read this truth_

_Darling how I miss you_

_Strawberries taste how lips do_

_And it's not complete yet_

_Mustn't get our feet wet_

_Cos that leads to regret diving in too soon_

_And I owe it all to you_

_ My little bird_

_My little bird_

_My little bird_

_My little bird_

_And of all these things_

_I'm sure of_

_I'm not quite certain_

_Of your love_

_You make me scream_

_But then I made you cry_

_When I left that little bird_

_With it's broken leg to die_

_But if I kiss you_

_Will you mouth red this truth_

_Darling how I miss you_

_Strawberries taste how lips do_

_And it's not complete yet_

_Mustn't get our fooet wet_

_Cos that leads to regret_

_Diving in too soon_

_But I'll owe it all to you_

_My little bird_

_My little bird whoa_

_My little bird_

_My~ little bird_

_You're my little bird"_

Through the entire song we had walked down six flights of stairs, across the great hall and I was now standing on the bench of the Ravenclaw table, her house btw.

"There, so will you be mine now, little bird?" I asked, jumping off the bench.

Cassie looked at me for a few moments before a smile found its way onto her face and she said, "Ron Weasley get back on that bench."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I shrugged and stepped back on top of the bench to find that Cassie had fallowed after me.

"To answer you, yes." Her smile grew as she suddenly grabbed my collar and kissed me.

It took me a few seconds to respond but as I did I could hear claps, gasps, and cheering from the surrounding students.

Pulling back from the kiss Cassie smiled and jumped down, I fallowed.

I guess putting yourself out there isn't all that bad.

* * *

A/N: thanks so much for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated! J J

Song: Little Bird

Artist: Ed Sheeran

-VegitarianKitten


End file.
